Pequeños momentos
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: Serie de pequeños momentos en honor a todas las historias que he podido publicar. No se requiere haber leído los otros fics con anterioridad, sólo están basados en esos "universos".
1. Competencia - MarinettexAdrien

¡Sigo celebrando que he podido publicar 10 historias! Y como tenía esta idea de especiales, decidí que podía hacer esta serie de drabbles como regalo. Así que por el momento sólo publicaré cuando tenga una idea, aunque estoy tomando en cuenta varios comentarios de reviews en historias anteriores.

" **Pequeños momentos"**

 _Serie de pequeños momentos en honor a todas las historias que he podido publicar. No se requiere haber leído los otros fics con anterioridad, sólo están basados en esos "universos"._

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece Toy Story...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Competencia - Días como hoy**

Marinette amaba a su novio, ahora prometido. Lo amaba tanto que ambos tendían a sacar su lado competitivo y decir comparaciones que rayaban en lo ridículo para probar que uno amaba al otro más.

"Mi amor por ti es como el color rojo, intenso y apasionado." Adrien se había acercado a su prometida con un ramo de rosas rojas que ella prontamente depositó en un jarrón con agua.

"Mi amor por ti es como el color blanco, incluye todos los colores y su correspondiente significado." Respondió sin dudar mientras terminaba de acomodar las rosas en el agua y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla al rubio en señal de gracias.

"¿En serio princesa? Sólo los diseñadores dicen eso del color blanco. Además de que en ese caso también abarca las connotaciones negativas."

La joven levantó sus hombros y sacó su lengua en señal de burla, pero el joven no se rindió y se hincó, fingiendo toser para continuar con su pelea.

"Te amo de aquí a la luna" Recitaba cierto rubio hincado y señalando la noche por su ventana mientras su vista estaba fija en la joven frente a él.

Marinette giró sus ojos con una gran sonrisa. "Clásico." Pero justo como él se hincó. "Te amo de aquí a Plutón."

"Mi amor por ti es del mismo tamaño que la vía láctea." Adrien se había levantado y extendido su mano hacia su lady.

"Mi amor por ti es del tamaño de la galaxia más grande en el universo." Marinette aceptó la mano que era ofrecida mientras recitaba su respuesta.

"Y aún así, yo te amo más." El rubio no soltó la mano de la joven aún cuando ya estaba de pie, simplemente la atrajo más hacia él.

"No, yo te amo más." La joven sonreía mientras susurraba esas palabras, acomodando sus brazos para completar el abrazo con su prometido.

"Te amo de aquí al infinito." Adrien también bajó el volumen de su voz y comenzó a balancearse con la joven ya cómoda en sus brazos.

"Te amo al infinito y más allá" Dijo Marinette mientras reía, alejándose un poco para poder ver la cara del rubio ante su respuesta.

"¿Cómo no vi venir eso?" El joven de ojos verdes agitó su cabeza fingiendo decepción. Ambos rieron y siguieron balanceándose, como si escucharan una melodía sólo para ellos.

Disfrutaron del suave movimiento y el sonido de sus pasos cuando decidían girar en otra dirección.

Adrien tomó la mano izquierda de la joven de pelo negro y besó sus nudillos para luego extenderlos y acomodar la palma en su mejilla. "Mi amor por ti es más valioso que el oro." Dijo a la vez que depositaba un suave beso en el anillo que brillaba en el dedo anular de la joven de ojos azules, reflejando la luz suave de las lámparas como si gritara la afirmativa a la pregunta que él hubiera recitado en aquella noche bajo fuegos artificiales.

Marinette sonrió, negando con su cabeza porque era el inicio de otra competencia.

Ellos amaban esos momentos que convertían un día normal en especial, porque eran días como hoy cuando sabían que estar juntos era lo único que necesitaban.


	2. Oferta de paz - NathanielxChloé

Quise la oportunidad de experimentar con el resto de las parejas y aprovechando esta serie de drabbles, tenemos a una que siempre he querido tenerla como protagonista y no me he sentido con la seguridad de hacerlo.

Gracias a **andre16** me dió esta idea cuando comentó que esperaba ver más de estos dos :P

Espero que no haya confusión, pero la idea es que va:

Número de Capítulo

Título del capítulo - Historia en la que se basa o el "universo" al que corresponde

Algún día Ladybug será mía... mentiras, pero puedo soñar...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Oferta de paz - Victoria**

"¿En serio?" decía cierta rubia mientras veía a su profesora asentir con solemnidad.

Nathaniel suspiró, ya se esperaba esa reacción cuando la maestra decidió que ella elegiría equipos con personas que no eran sus amigos, en su caso, ahora estaba condenado con Chloé. En lugar de seguir lamentando la injusticia de ese día, el joven artista comenzó a hacer un dibujo en su libreta, anotando de vez en cuando en la esquina indicaciones importantes del trabajo que tenían que hacer.

Ojos azules vieron directamente el boceto en la libreta de su compañero.

El joven sintió la mirada de la chica y estuvo por cubrir su trabajo.

"¿Por qué no hacemos un cómic?" Fue la inesperada sugerencia que salió de los labios de la rubia que sonrió con superioridad mientras creaba ideas en su cabeza.

El pelirrojo se le quedó observando, creyendo que la joven sólo quería dejarle todo el trabajo a él.

Y ahora, ahí estaban, lanzando ataques unos contra otros en medio del campo de juegos del Laser Tag, que parecía una batalla real por la entrega y rostro de todos sus compañeros. Chloé poseía una agilidad innata, probablemente por su oculta afición a imitar a sus héroes favoritos. El pelirrojo no era malo en los deportes, pero se estaba desesperando con las grandes sonrisas de la joven que parecía disfrutar verlo fallar.

"Sólo necesito que se quede quieta un momento." El joven gritaba en su interior, mientras su exterior mostraba la calma que estaba haciendo desesperar a la joven.

Se desesperaban mutuamente y aún así sonrieron cuando de nuevo reiniciaron su pelea tras una pausa para recobrar el aliento.

Desde aquel trabajo, donde el artista no sabía cómo habían logrado sobrevivir sin matarse uno al otro, la imagen de la niña rica y burlona que tenía de la rubia se había roto. Ahora sólo era la chica que gustaba de hacerlo desesperar y que increíblemente, tenía buenas ideas para los paneles de peleas para cómics. Había sido un buen trabajo, uno de los mejores que había entregado, pero el joven y ella no habían tenido oportunidad de volver a interactuar a fondo, hasta ahora.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Miss Bustier decidió que fuéramos equipo para ese trabajo de lenguas a mitad de semestre?" La rubia había saltado lejos y tenía su arma lista para atacarlo.

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Lucías bastante molesta de tener que estar en un equipo conmigo." Él también había retrocedido y se colocaba en posición con la pistola lista para disparar.

"Creí que me odiabas." Dijo sincera la joven.

Ojos turquesa mostraron sorpresa ante esa declaración. "Creí que tú me odiabas."

La rubia se rió, negando con su cabeza ligeramente, sin perder de vista al chico que tenía una sonrisa igual que ella. "Hiciste un final diferente al que te sugerí."

El pelirrojo se sonrojó. No creía que cuando entregaron el trabajo, la rubia se hubiera tomado la molestia de checarlo.

"Me gustó mucho" comentó con una sonrisa apenada la joven que dejó al artista con la boca abierta.

Un disparo y Nathaniel bufó molesto. "Eso fue trampa."

"Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor." Chloé sonreía triunfante mientras se acercaba a él y le extendía su mano.

El joven reticiente aceptó la mano de la joven que lo jaló hacia ella y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. "Oferta de paz" Dijo ella cuando él no reaccionó, así que ella, que había usado gran parte de su valentía en esa táctica, salió corriendo y antes de perderse entre el laberinto del juego gritó: "Nos vemos más tarde."

El pelirrojo sonrió. "No esperaba eso." Pero caminó sin perder su sonrisa hacia la sala donde se reunían los que ya habían sido eliminados.

.-

"Definitivamente no esperaba eso." Comentó en voz alta el joven artista cuando en el video donde se había proyectado el asombroso combate de Marinette y Adrien con su respectivo emocionante desenlace, también apareciera su batalla con Chloé. Ahora con las luces prendidas, todos los veían a ambos con grandes sonrisas conspiradoras. "Esto es tu culpa Bourgeois"

"¿Quieres otra oferta de paz Nathaniel?" Contestó la rubia con una confianza que sólo era rota por su sonrojo.

El pelirrojo sólo levantó su cuaderno de dibujo para cubrir su rostro que combinaba con su cabello y la enorme sonrisa que no podía desaparecer.


	3. Otra entrevista - NinoxAlya

La vida me dejó sin inspiración un rato y luego me sentí culpable y por eso decidí continuar estos pequeños momentos de cada historia. Por el momento les pido disculpas a todos los que me han dejado un mensaje y no les he respondido aún, pero espero que mientras tanto disfruten estas dos actualizaciones que tengo para ustedes.

Gracias a **Nicolle769** por su review en el capítulo anterior :D (Que he de admitir que me quedé con ganas de escribir más de estos dos jajaja)

Sigo explicando la idea en caso de confusión:

Número de Capítulo

Título del capítulo - Historia en la que se basa o el "universo" al que corresponde

Ladybug sigue sin pertenecerme... me conformo con saber que saldrá la segunda temporada en noviembre... o eso nos dijeron :P

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Otra entrevista - No otra cita a ciegas**

Todo comenzó con una simple entrevista.

"¿Listo para el concierto de esta noche?" La joven de pelo ondulado acercó el micrófono al joven DJ que sonreía relajado hacia las cámaras.

"Creo que la pregunta es ¿están todos listos para disfrutar esta noche?" El joven moreno levantaba su mano con el puño cerrado.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar e inesperadamente la joven periodista sonrió. "Creo que París está listo" comentó cuando los gritos cesaron un poco.

Nino le sonrió, olvidó por completo al resto de las personas para concentrarse en admirar los ojos avellana que lo veían con curiosidad. El micrófono de nuevo estuvo en su vista y el joven se despidió del público para prepararse para su presentación, sin olvidar estrechar la mano de la chica que lo veía con una sonrisa pícara.

.-

"¿Lo conoces?" Alya preguntaba recostada en la cómoda cama de su amiga.

"Sí, fuimos juntos a la escuela. Creo que lo mencioné varias veces" Marinette cosía a mano una pequeña bolsa naranja con detalles amarillos. Sacaba su lengua de vez en cuando mientras su amiga la veía con una sonrisa.

"Mmmm, ¿es el chico que comentabas que evitaba los lugares del frente hasta que tu profesora lo obligó a sentarse en los primeros lugares?" Recordó la chica jugueteando un mechón de pelo que se ondulaba cada vez que lo soltaba.

"Yep, ese mismo." Contestó la joven de pelo negro mientras admiraba su obra terminada y saltaba hacia su amiga para extendérselo. "¡Está listo!"

"¡Gracias!" Alya sonrió con gratitud y de inmediato sacó su celular de la gran bolsa que traía para acomodarlo en la nueva. "¡Es perfecto!"

Marinette sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga. "Ahora, ya que toda mi atención está enfocada en nuestra conversación, es hora de preguntar: ¿por qué el repentino interés?"

La periodista suspiró, dirigió su vista hacia el techo mientras se sentaba, un ligero codazo hizo que regresara su vista hacia su amiga y cuando se encontró con los ojos azules que mostraban picardía, supo que de nada servía ocultar la verdad. Pero antes de comenzar a hablar, tomó una almohada y la lanzó directamente hacia la cara de la joven de ojos azules.

La pelea comenzó y al final, la oferta de paz presente en la pequeña mesita en forma de croissants y chocolate caliente fue cuando Alya admitió estar levemente curiosa acerca del DJ que se estaba volviendo famoso por todo París.

Marinette usó esa sonrisa de superioridad que había aprendido de su mejor amiga cuando ella sabía algo que el resto no y por un momento, la periodista se preguntó si de verdad lucía así cuando contaba con la mejor información.

"Sólo es mera curiosidad" comentó quitándole importancia y tomando un poco del chocolate caliente para no hablar más.

"Oh, claro, mera curiosidad" Comentó con una exagerada sonrisa la chica de pelo negro. "Bueno, si no te interesa tanto." Fingió limpiar la mesa como si las moronas de pan fueran más importantes que lo que estuviera por decir. "Supongo que no querrás ir a la reunión abierta que organiza mi generación todos los años y tú sabes, hablar cara a cara sin un micrófono de por medio."

Alya se quedó paralizada unos segundos.

Marinette siguió limpiando migajas inexistentes mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez.

"Marinette" fue lo único que dijo la chica de pelo ondulado.

"¿Sssssiiiiiiii?" Preguntó exageradamente la chica que hizo un esfuerzo por no saltar victoriosa cuando su amiga habló.

"¿Cuándo es exactamente esta reunión?" Y después de pronunciar esa preguntó se lamentó porque parecía que su mejor amiga ya maquinaba un plan. "¿Qué he hecho?" Susurró cuando Marinette saltaba de un lado de otro buscando algo en todos sus cajones.

.-

"Debí suponerlo" Comentaba la chica de pelo ondulado mientras veía algunos mechones caer elegantemente sobre sus hombres, el resto de su cabello, recogido de manera discreta, sólo acentuaba su rostro. Su amiga le había prometido sorprenderla y lo había conseguido al mostrarle el vestido largo, negro, con una ligera abertura en la pierna izquierda y unos cuantos toques dorados que hacían que Alya se sintiera como un miembro de la alta sociedad.

"¡Alya! ¡Te ves hermosa!" Marinette asentía luego de darle unos últimos detalles al atuendo. "Y sí, debiste suponer que sería negro."

"Combina con mis lentes." Dijo a manera de comentario, ya había agotado todos sus halagos en las primeras dos horas cuando estuvieran arreglándose el cabello y el maquillaje.

La chica de pelo negro rió. "Espera a que veas la reacción de los asistentes."

"¿De verdad puedo asistir?"

"¿Estás haciendo esa pregunta ya que estamos listas para salir?" La chica rodó sus ojos azules mientras inspeccionaba su hermoso vestido azul profundo en busca de posibles problemas. "No te hubiera extendido la invitación si ese fuera el caso."

Alya asintió, insegura aún cuando su reflejo mostraba a una joven fuerte y dispuesta a todo. "¡Vamos!" Dijo con la valentía que siempre la había caracterizado cuando iba por una noticia peligrosa.

.-

Aunque Nino disfrutaba las reuniones, gustaba más de ser quien elegía la música y por consiguiente, el ambiente de la fiesta. La reunión de su generación era algo que no siempre podía asistir, sus eventos eran generalmente en fines de semana y sólo esta ocasión había rechazado un trabajo por la insistencia de una de sus amigas.

"Tienes que ir." Le había amenazado la joven con voz severa y Nino rió nervioso, Marinette siempre era dulce con todos, rara vez sacaba su lado agresivo y determinado. El joven sólo pudo decir una cosa.

"Ahí estaré."

Y ahí estaba, luciendo un traje incómodo que no le gustaba, pero que su amiga había insistido en que usara, y riendo con sus compañeros de generación. Todo parecía con calma, hasta que llegó el presagio de la tormenta, Chloé Bourgeois.

La rubia era directa, no dejaba a nadie en paz y últimamente Nino había sufrido a manos de la joven, que también era amiga de su mejor amigo. Pero su amigo no estaba para ayudarlo y pronto Nino se encontró abandonado por el resto y en la pista de baile, escuchando las quejas de la joven que parecía no tener nada grato que decir. El DJ giró los ojos cuando Chloé de nuevo le preguntaba por su mejor amigo pero respondió de igual forma. "¿No eres tú quien más lo ve?"

Complacida, la rubia medio halagó, medio insultó su traje y pronto el moreno era libre para huir. En medio de su escape se encontró con ojos azules que lo veían con determinación.

"Marinette" rió nervioso el joven.

"Nino" contestó ella con una gran sonrisa y el DJ temió volver a ser jalado a la pista de baile sin oportunidad de escape. Pero la joven de pelo negro asintió y se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella. "Permíteme presentarte a mi amiga, Alya Césaire."

Alya dió un paso al frente, extendió su mano y dijo "Ya nos conocemos." La sonrisa pícara sólo le permitió a Nino asentir y tomar la mano nervioso sin saber qué responder.

El joven había visto el presagio de la tormenta, pero la joven frente a él era la tormenta más devastadora que jamás hubiera visto. Nino Lahiffe ya la había conocido durante su sesión de preguntas cuando estaba por dar su más grande concierto, pero parecía ser la primera vez que de verdad la veía, sin el micrófono de por medio para protegerse.

"¿Le gustaría dar otra entrevista?" La joven no había soltado su mano y lo jaló hacia la pista de baile. Alya volteó un poco hacia atrás para ver a su mejor amiga con sus dos pulgares en alto. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó cuando ya estaba bailando con el DJ.

Nino no sabía cómo había sido arrastrado al centro de la pista, pero ahí estaba, envuelto por la tormenta de la que curiosamente no quería escapar. "Otra entrevista suena súper" Dijo esperando no sonar raro.

Alya rió, se escuchó un reclamo a la distancia y Nino supo que el presagio de otra tormenta estaba cerca. La periodista lucía confiada y el joven pensó que tal vez no tendría que preocuparse, aún cuando cierta rubia y ella se conocieran, tal vez todo estaría bien.

Esa sería una anécdota interesante para otra entrevista, en otro día y en otro lugar.


	4. Pesadillas - AdrienxMarinette

Yep, dos actualizaciones en un día... ¡Yei!

Aunque no estoy tan satisfecha con este capítulo como con el anterior, espero que les saque una sonrisa al menos :D

Nuevamente les recuerdo que Ladybug no me pertenece :(

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Pesadillas - Días como hoy**

Ojos azules se aseguraron que no hubiera movimiento ni señales de vida antes de entrar al departamento, caminó de puntitas y pronto estaba en la cocina sonriendo y resistiendo la tentación de tararear mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno. Adrien de nuevo había tenido mucho trabajo hasta tarde y a ella siempre le gustaba sorprenderlo en esas ocasiones con el desayuno listo para poder disfrutar del día. Contenta con sólo murmurar de vez en cuando detuvo sus movimientos cuando escuchó un quejido.

Hubo un silencio donde ella ni el lugar emitieron sonido. Alerta, acomodó con gran agilidad todo lo que estaba ocupando y apagó la estufa. Aún conociendo el lugar, todo le pareció desconocido y los pasillos exageradamente largos, como si sus pasos no lograran acortar la distancia hacia la puerta. Paso tras paso empezó a sentir sus piernas negándose a avanzar, como si adquirieran pesas con cada ínfima distancia que trataba de recorrer. Su respiración se aceleró, sus pulmones parecían gritar que el aire que respiraba no era suficiente y su corazón bombeaba la sangre tan rápido que por largos segundos fue el único sonido que inundó el silencio en sus oídos.

"Inhala, exhala, todo está bien, sólo fue tu imaginación." Se convencía mentalmente mientras seguía sintiendo sus piernas pesadas, haciendo un esfuerzo por moverlas y levantando sus manos en posición de combate.

¡Crash!

Marinette saltó del susto y pronto olvidó el peso que no dejaba mover sus piernas cuando en seguida escuchó el grito ahogado de su novio. Corriendo a base de pura adrenalina la joven abrió la puerta de la habitación del rubio sin preámbulos y lo encontró luchando contra un enemigo invisible.

La sábana envolvía al joven y él parecía desesperado en sus intentos por escapar.

Ojos azules veían con indecisión la escena y pronto su cuerpo reaccionó y tomó al rubio entre brazos, deteniendo su forcejeo y susurrando una suave melodía en su oído en conjunto con su nombre y palabras que buscaban alejar sus temores, "todo está bien" "sólo fue una pesadilla" "aquí estoy".

Adrien se relajó aún con los ojos cerrados y toda indicación de que no había despertado. Ya sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco permitió a la joven acomodarlo bien en la cama. Su respiración se normalizó y pareció que su pesadilla había sido olvidada por completo.

Marinette suspiró, contenta con ver que sus peores temores no eran verdad y tranquila al ver al rubio perdido en un sueño reparador. Acomodó un poco más las sábanas y sigilosamente salió del cuarto para volver a entrar con una escoba y recogedor y limpiar el vaso roto que seguramente estaba antes sobre el buró. Contenta con ver todo en orden de nuevo, la joven devolvió todo a su lugar y se sentó al lado del joven para acomodar su cabello. Suspiró cansada cuando empezó a sentir lo último de la adrenalina desaparecer y depositó un beso en la sien del rubio.

Ojos azules se cerraron con pesadez. "5 minutos" susurró. "Sólo 5 minutos" aseguró en su mente.

.-

"¡Buenas tardes, princesa!" Adrien usando un delantal azul y sosteniendo un sartén se asomaba desde la cocina al escuchar pasos por el pasillo.

"¿Adrien?" preguntaba la joven de pelo negro tallando sus párpados. "¿Qué hora es?"

El rubio rió y dejando el sartén en el fuego bajo, se limpió las manos con la toalla que había dejado en la mesa y tomó la mano de su novia para llevarla a la mesa sin darle tiempo de objetar. Regresó junto a la estufa, removió algo en el sartén y volvió a la mesa con dos platos llenos de un delicioso almuerzo. Dos vasos de jugo fueron servidos y pronto el joven estuvo sentado frente a frente a su novia que veía todo con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Adrien?" volvió a preguntar la joven. "¿Preparaste todo esto?"

En lugar de responder con palabras, el joven se levantó y se inclinó para besar la sien de la joven. Ella se sonrojó y él pensó que bien podría usar unas cuantas palabras. "Lo preparé en honor a la hermosa joven de ojos azules que aleja los monstruos que me atacan y que convierte mis pesadillas en los más dulces sueños."

Si Marinette antes estaba sonrojada ahora lucía totalmente roja y con la vista fija en su plato.

Comenzaron a comer y el rubio se permitió dirigir su vista hacia la joven que aún no podía verlo sin sonrojarse. "Días como hoy hacen que sienta que puedo contra el mundo si despiertas a mi lado."

La joven se congeló por completo y pareció que ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

"Luces muy tierna cuando duermes y me usas como almohada, princesa." Marinette levantó la vista de su plato y vio con sorpresa al joven. "Aunque casi me tiras de la cama en dos ocasiones, puedo vivir con eso el resto de mi vida."

La joven de pelo negro sólo cubrió su rostro con sus manos, preguntándose cómo es que el joven frente a ella podría decir esa clase de cosas que eran tan ambiguas. "¡Qué pesadilla!" Susurró aún cubriendo su rostro.

"La única pesadilla sería no tenerte a mi lado." Dijo con tal seguridad que no entendió porque su novia rodó sus ojos con exasperación y tomó un poco del jugo. "¿No me crees?" La joven siguió bebiendo y el rubio sonrió felinamente. "Porque tú eres mi más dulce sueño"

Marinette comenzó a toser, intercalando sus movimientos en buscar un pañuelo para limpiarse y en lanzarle miradas de enojo a su novio.

Días como hoy eran como un dulce sueño del que no necesitaban despertar.


	5. Suspiro - NathanielxChloé

He estado un poco atareada, he dejado de lado muchas de mis historias y lamento no haber contestado a los reviews de muchos de ustedes, espero que este viernes pueda ponerme al corriente con eso.

"Dos años" está cobrando forma y yo espero poder publicar esta historia lo antes posible :D

Por ahora, les dejo este capítulo que salió en momento de inspiración y porque me gusta mucho esta pareja... aunque siento que debería darle más crédito a Alya y a Nino

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **"Suspiro" - Victoria**

Nathaniel recordó cuando fue emparejado con Chloé para el proyecto de la clase de lenguas y esto no le parecía diferente. "Debo dejar mi costumbre de perderme en mi mente cuando empiezo a dibujar." Susurró, esperando que la chica a su lado no lo hubiera escuchado. No hubo reacción y el joven pelirrojo suspiró cansado.

"¿De verdad te molesta tanto estar conmigo?" preguntó la rubia mientras fingía inspeccionar sus uñas con desdén.

El artista se sonrojó, dirigiendo su vista a otros lados buscando una distracción para evitar responder a la pregunta.

"Supongo que eso lo responde." Chloé se levantó del asiento en el parque y sin permitirle ver su rostro al chico, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. "Nos vemos, Kurtzberg."

Ojos aguamarina se quedaron viendo la forma que se alejaba rápidamente, sin saber si perseguirla o gritar su nombre. Sólo pudo ver los trazos horribles que habían arruinado su dibujo cuando se había percatado que sólo eran ellos dos en la banca del parque.

.-

"Bourgeois" Saludaba el joven ocultando su rostro con su cabello.

"Kurtzberg" Respondió con una sonrisa oculta en el tono de su voz.

Desde el día en el parque, el pelirrojo no había podido ver a la rubia a los ojos y ahora parecía que siempre estaba en los lugares que visitaba. La biblioteca, el café cerca de la universidad, la sala de dibujo, la chica parecía conocer su horario o a él demasiado bien. Quiso suspirar de nuevo, pero cada vez que lo hacía la rubia que aparecía a su lado sin razón alguna, desaparecía cuando lo hacía.

Pero Chloé parecía leer sus pensamientos y se fue, justo como llegó.

.-

Luego de la fatídica visita al Laser tag y de la proyección del juego, habían decidido celebrar con una pequeña visita al café, el pelirrojo había quedado a salvo sentado en la orilla con Kim al lado y Rose en frente. La conversación hizo que todos rieran y pronto las parejas que habían aparecido en el video fueron molestadas con bromas, Nathaniel trató de ignorar las bromas con un sonrojo que no podía controlar, por el contrario, Chloé regresaba las bromas con una estrategia que ponía a otra pareja bajo el escrutinio del resto. El pelirrojo casi pensó en agradecérselo.

Todos salieron contentos y bromeando y el artista los siguió al parque cercano, donde todos se sentaron en las bancas o en el pasto para hablar de lo pronto que se acercaban los exámenes y que cada quien en su respectiva carrera tenían sus materias que los hacían dudar de su camino.

El artista que encontró en la banca la perspectiva perfecta para dibujar el hermoso lugar se perdió entre sus trazos sin notar que poco a poco sus amigos se retiraban, en parejas, en pequeños grupos, algunos incluso solos, hasta que sólo quedaron dos. Sus trazos empezaron a ser inconsistentes con los primeros al sentir la mirada tan conocida sobre él, que al alzar su vista se topó con los ojos azules con los que esperaba encontrarse.

Él no dijo nada y ella no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado sin invitación y Nathaniel trató de nuevo en vano en concentrarse en su dibujo.

Le pareció que el hermoso paisaje ya no era tan hermoso, que le faltaba color, un amarillo tal vez. Y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que había sido dejado por el resto, estaba a solas con Chloé, la mismísima chica que estaba sentada a su lado en la banca del curiosamente solitario parque. "Esto me trae recuerdos" Pensó antes de caer en el error de suspirar y terminar con un desenlace algo anticlimático.

.-

La universidad era grande, cada quien tenía su horario diferente por sus carreras y eso no evitaba que el joven pelirrojo se preguntara "¿Dónde está?" Caminó por los pasillos, recorriendo con precisión cada espacio, donde recordaba ver a cierta rubia, incluso lugares a los que nunca había llegado, sin éxito. Llevaba dos semanas en su búsqueda, porque en esas dos semanas, luego de la última vez donde Chloé parecía haber leído su mente, la joven se había esfumado sin siquiera aparecerse por error por los pasillos y hoy no parecía ser la excepción.

"¡Nathaniel!" Una conocida voz lo hizo detenerse luego de darse por vencido.

Giró y se encontró con ojos verdes que lo veían con sinceridad. "Adrien" Correspondió el saludo.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" El rubio señalaba el área de ingeniería, como si no hubiera sido obvio que era toda una rareza ver al joven artista por esos lugares.

"Sólo… recorría el lugar." No supo porqué mintió, pero Adrien sonrió, como si se esperara esa respuesta.

"Ya veo, ¿quieres que te muestre el lugar?" La pregunta era amable, tal como el modelo preferido de París, que por alguna razón gustaba de la física y matemáticas.

Sintiendo la necesidad de corresponder esa amabilidad, a pesar de que todo en su cabeza gritaba una negativa, el pelirrojo asintió y recibió una entusiasta sonrisa por parte del rubio que empezó a caminar y mostrarle sus aulas preferidas y una breve descripción de cada lugar del edificio.

"El aula de electrónica tiene equipo especial para soldar." Adrien mostraba con gran pasión cada rincón y equipo del lugar, Nathaniel sólo asentía y a veces pedía algún detalle extra de algo que hubiera llamado la atención. Siguieron recorriendo y el rubio entreabrió una puerta, checando el interior antes de siquiera darle una idea al joven artista de qué había dentro. Como si supiera sus dudas, ojos esmeralda lo vieron luego de asegurar que la puerta siguiera entreabierta. "Y aquí..." indicó el joven. "Está a quién estabas buscando."

Nathaniel no entendió qué le estaba diciendo, pero el rubio abrió la puerta y le dio un ligero empujón para entrar.

"Buena suerte." El pelirrojo no reaccionó, Adrien supuso que necesitaba agregar algo más. "Mmm… sólo habla con ella, ¿ok?" El rubio desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ahí en el salón escribiendo en el pizarrón con audífonos en sus oídos, estaba Chloé Bourgeois, la chica de vez en cuando regresaba a la banca más cercana y hacía notas en sus cuadernos. Nathaniel no sabía qué hacer, no tenía un plan, sólo quería verla y ahí estaba, ajena a su presencia como en sus primeros días de escuela. Llevaban años de ser compañeros y él apenas notaba que la joven se movía con la misma agilidad que había mostrado en la batalla de Laser Tag. El artista agradeció que siempre tuviera su cuaderno con él y se sentó a dibujar, en algún punto terminó tomando fotos de la joven que parecía sólo reconocer el pizarrón y su cuaderno donde anotaba, contento con verla trabajar diligentemente por ahora.

Un celular sonó, la rubia se quitó los audífonos y contestó la llamada sin checar quien le hablaba. "¿Hola?"

"Lo siento, creí que nunca hablaríamos hoy si no hacía esto." La voz resonó por el salón y la rubia abrió aún más sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar que la voz no sólo provenía del aparato en su mano.

"Nathaniel" Susurró ella cuando lo vio ahí recargado en una banca, por supuesto, con su block de dibujo en una mano y el celular en la otra. El joven guardó su celular y ella bajó el suyo cuando escuchó el tono de llamada terminada.

El pelirrojo no sabía si debía calificar ese silencio como incómodo, pero se acercó a donde la joven aguardaba apretando su lapicero como si fuera la espada que podría usar en el combate. "Chloé, tenemos que hablar."

Bien, eso no sonaba nada bien. La rubia alzó una ceja y el agarre en el lapicero se relajó. "¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué Kurtzberg?"

Nathaniel tragó saliva con dificultad, no había empezado bien, pero durante los minutos o horas por el color del cielo en ese momento, que había estado observando a la joven, había llegado a una conclusión. "¿No es obvio?"

La rubia colocó la mano que ya no sostenía el celular en su cadera, dispuesta a darle una idea de lo molesta que estaba con las siguientes palabras que usaría, pero no, él se adelantó y ella quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres ir por un café?" Repitió el joven cuando la primera vez que hubiera hecho la pregunta no recibiera respuesta de parte de la joven.

La rubia entrecerró sus ojos azules, dispuesta a tratar de leer la mente del joven que se ponía del color de su cabello con cada minuto que pasaba. "Ok" Contestó después de esperar lo que parecía una eternidad.

Nathaniel casi suspira del alivio.

"Puedes suspirar, ¿sabes?" El tono de risa de la joven, hizo que él de verdad se abstuviera de hacerlo.

"No puedo." Comentó él mientras tomaba un borrador y comenzaba a ayudarle a limpiar el pizarrón en lo que ella recogía y guardaba sus pertenencias. Luego se dirigió hacia la salida del salón y la esperó en la puerta.

La rubia que ya terminaba de cerrar su bolsa con sus libros caminó lentamente hacia él. "¿Por qué?"

La genuina curiosidad de la joven le sacó una sonrisa al artista, no contestó inmediatamente, caminando por los pasillos que ahora podía identificar gracias a cierto rubio, Nathaniel condujo a Chloé hacia la salida de la universidad antes de decir. "Porque cada vez que suspiro desapareces de mi vista."

Azul se encontró con aguamarina y Nathaniel creyó que había encontrado su nuevo color preferido cuando observó las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica que tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia el café más cercano.


End file.
